The long-term goal of this proposal is to develop an advance tool that allows simultaneous and ultrasensitive analysis of multiple protein kinase antigens. Such platform is urgently needed in cancer research and clinical laboratories. Multiplex analysis of protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) expressing or co-expressing in many of the cancer cells such as breast cancers will certainly provide much more straightforward tool for cancer research as well as drug discovery. The ID-Tag Protein Array (IDPA) technology developed in SuperArray Inc. can be used for the PTK multiplexed assays. This technology is based on design of diverse and unique ID-Tags to convert the protein-protein interaction signals in suspension array to be able to be detected and decoded on a DNA array by the advance technology developed in SuperArray Inc. for DNA microarrays. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]